1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a display unit for outputting screen information, and capable of enhancing a user's convenience related to the screen information, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
The mobile terminal has a screen capturing function and/or a screen recording function. The screen capturing function means a function to generate a digital image (or screenshot) including screen information displayed on a display unit, and the screen recording function means a function to generate a digital moving image (or screencast) obtained by recording screen information displayed on the display unit for a predetermined time.
In the conventional art, an entire region of screen information displayed on a touch screen may be captured or recorded. However, a user's desired region among the entire region of the screen information cannot be captured or recorded. For instance, for capturing of a partial region, a user should firstly capture the entire region of the screen information, and then should edit a captured digital image such that the digital image corresponding to the partial region is newly generated.